The Broken Promise Of Haruhi Suzumiya
by usagibunny55
Summary: I'm sorry but I will NOT be finishing this.


**Authors Note: Hi every one ^^ this is my first time writing a fanfic, but I hope u like my little dream I had about Haruhi and Kyon's Christmas and the KICK ASS Mikuru Asahina form a different dimension! XD**

**I DO NOT OWN THE MELANCHOLY OF HARUHI SUZUMIYA! BUT I DO OWN THE PLOT! =D AND I HOPE U LIKE IT! ^^**

**~*~Please Read and Review, Thank You~*~*~**

**Chapter 1**

**~The Suzumiya Residence~**

**

* * *

  
**

It all started when Haruhi Suzumiya invited the Brigade over to her house to spend Christmas together; apparently it's the Brigade Chief's deity too.

"BUT I WANNA GO TOO!" Little Sister wailed.

"You can't, Haruhi said that it's for _**Brigade Members only**_!" I tried to emphasise on that part so she would get the hint that she's not a member, and it failed…miserably!

"**I AM A MEMBER**!" she yelled pulling my arm so hard I thought it would rip clean off my shoulder!

"OUCH! Stop it or I'm gonna be late!" I surprisingly got my arm free and bolted for the door, yanked it open, and left.

"NOOOOO KYON! I WANNA COME TOO!!!!" I could still hear her crying after I shut the door. Sigh, she's so difficult.

* * *

"YOU'RE LATE!" Haruhi shouted when I got to her house, _**it's not my fault you gave me the wrong address! **_She was wearing a long red dress with a slit down the side of her leg. Honestly, I'm superseded her parents let her wear that! Haruhi's hair was tied up in two ribbons in a pony tail, one red and one green. _**Very Christmassy**_ _**Haruhi…**_

"Ah, Merry Christmas Kyon" said Kozumi though the front door (with his extremely annoying smile) he was just behind Haruhi who was on the porch swing staring at me. _**Wait, why is she staring at me?!**_

"Merry Christmas Kyon!" said Mikuru running to the door in a very fancy pink dress, _**OH. MY. GOD! Haruhi hasn't made you wear some perverted clothes yet?! "**_M-merry Christmas Ms. Asahina"

"Kyon, you better come inside, I don't want my Brigade Members sick!"

And so I was led inside Haruhi's house. _**IT'S SO BIG AND FANCY! I WANT TO LIVE HERE!!**_

The Suzumiya residence was like a palace on the inside but looks so normal on the outside!

"This is the living room where you can put your Christmas presents under the tree over there" Haruhi points her finger towards the end of the room and next to the window is a magnificent tree! "That's one hell of a tree, Haruhi" I mumbled but Haruhi must have heard me because she said:

"Of course Kyon, The Brigade Chief can't have just some crummy old tree you can find anywhere! The Brigade Chief must have the best tree in the world!" she declares proudly with a smile (that kinda creep's me out a little!)

And now the grand tour is finally over with one last stop, my room "Kyon, since you came late every one ells got to choose their rooms, so now you're stuck with me in my room…"

_**Wait, WHAT?! STUCK WITH YOU IN YOUR ROOM, T-TOGETHER?!?!?!**_

"I…I'm in the same room as you…does that mean that were in the same room t-t-t—_**"**_

"Yes! Together! JEEZ! You're so weird Kyon; you act like it's a bad idea or something!"

"W-what about the bed?!" I tried to focus about other things then the fact that Haruhi and I might be in the same— _**WOW! WOW! WOW! TOO MUCH! STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT KYON! I AM SUCH A PERVERT!!**_

"KYON, YOU PERVER!" _**I think I can hear an echo**_ "HOW DARE YOU THINK SUCH FILTHY THOUGHTS ABOUT YOUR BRIGADE CHIEF?! I AM DISGUSTED! AND HERE I THOUGH YOU WOULD TAKE THE NEW LIKE A MAN! BUT INSTEAD YOU ACT LIKE A BABOON! DIDN'T YOU THINK ABOUT THE FACT THAT MAYBE I HAVE A SPARE BED?!"

"….To be honest…I didn't" _**DAMN DID I JUST SAY THAT OUT LOUD?!**_

Haruhi blushed for the first time ever since I met her, but quickly turned her head, "You idiot!"

* * *

"Oh, so _**this**_ is the Kyon we've heard all about!" Haruhi's mother was so excited to finally meet me; it was kinda over whelming, to say the least. Mrs. Suzumiya had a video camera with her everywhere she went, and her favourite thing to film was Haruhi and I………

"Yuki, Put some music on!" Haruhi Shouted though the room, Yuki was at the DJ booth ready to start mixing with songs, _**wait…A DJ BOOTH?! WHAT THE HELL, HARUHI HAS A DJ BOOTH?! HOW THE HELL CAN SHE AFFORDE ONE?!**_

Yuki pressed a button and fiddled around with the controls and a song started to play, "Hay Mikuru, came on let's dance!" Haruhi yelled

"O-OK…." Mikuru got pulled to the dance floor, _**A DANCE FLOOR?! HOW DOES SHE GET THESE THINGS?!**_

Mikuru and Haruhi dance, Yuki mixed song and I was stuck with MR. Smiley himself…_**yay…**_

"So Kyon, how do you like my suite" since I came late, I missed the memo about formal wear…so…I had to borrow one of Kozumi's suites…_**yay….again…**_

"It's fine…."

"Well I think it look quiet becoming on you"

_**Smiling jerk! I should hit you right know!!!**_

"Hey Kyon!" Haruhi came running up to us (just in time before I really** DID** hit Kozumi) "Come on let's dance! It'll be tones of fun and it's my fave song! Come on!" Haruhi tugged at my arm and pulled me to the dance floor before I could say anything, _**I guess I'm replacing Mikuru while she takes a break….**_

"Haru~Nya don't you look like you're having fun!" Haruhi's mother shouted to words us; Haruhi wasn't pleased with her mother calling her by that 'childish nickname' as responds to it…._**honestly I find it kinda cute…WAIT, NOT THAT I'M CALLING HER CUTE OR ANY THING—I should just shut up now…..**_

"M-mom!" Haruhi blushed "don't call me that…."

"Mmmm..? but I called you Haru~Nya yesterday and you didn't say any-OH! Silly me, he he never mind!"

_**What did she just get?**_

"OH I know! Let's get a photo of you two!" Haruhi's mother put her video camera away and instead, she pulled out her regular digital camera "Mmm….now, pose for me! Oh come on! Don't be shy! Haru~Nya get closer, it's not like he's gonna eat you! You two are so silly~"

_**He..he…Ms. Suzumiya, umm…yea I don't think that very appropriate?**_

Haruhi whispered to me "Do as she says, it's very bad if you don't!"

"O-ok…?" Haruhi pulled herself closer to me; I had to adjust to her being so close but we smiled and took photos…LOTS OF PHOTO! _**Damn you, why so many photos?! IT'S NOT LIKE WE'RE DATTING!**_

"WOW! I LOVE THESE!" Ms. Suzumiya span around in delight, _***Sigh***_ _**she's just like a child…**_"OK, you two can go now"

"FINALY!" Haruhi shouted "LET'S PARTY!"

We danced, had some food, partied and did karaoke which Haruhi won…no surprise there…

"Wow, I'm so tired!" Haruhi exclaimed with a sigh, and flopped on the couch

"A-are we done now?" Mikuru asked

"Sure" Haruhi opened one eye and looked at me with a strange expression, "Kyon, can I talk to you about something?" she got up and walked over to the front door and waited. I gave her a confused look but walked over to her "What is it?"

"Outside" she signalled me to walk outside first, and then she shut the door.

"Ok what's up?"

"Please don't freak out!"

"Okay….?"

She turned her back to me, facing the street which was now in a light layer in snow. Haruhi gave a quick sigh then turned back to face me. "Do you remember the first day we met?" I could see sorrow in her eyes; it gave me a sense of fear. I gave a nod I was too afraid of what her eyes were saying to speak. "Good, know I want you to remember everything about me that you know and forget" Haruhi was close to me now, and I can read her eyes. Sadness and regret is the only thing I can see in them. "Haruhi…?" our faces are far too close. _**What are you thinking…?**_ I can't help but feel a sense of regret as well. "I know this isn't what you want, is it?" Haruhi stepped back; she turned her head towards the window. There were only silhouettes of our friends. I can tell who's who. Kozumi is walking around admiring the tree. Nagato is sitting next to the tree doing nothing, and Mikuru, even though I can only see her shadow, she still looks worried. Haruhi's eyes were watching someone; I followed them to find that she was starring at Mikuru. Haruhi had her hands in fists and her face was full of anger, she looked at me "Go back inside!" she demanded. I walked in, but Haruhi didn't. She stayed outside.

"Umm…what happen?" Mikuru asked me when we all decided to go to bed,

"I really don't know" I reached Haruhi's room "Well, good night then"

"Good night, Kyon" every one said but Nagato and entered their rooms.

I slowly turned to door handle, I peeked inside.

* * *

**OMG WHAT DID HARUHI MEAN BY ALL THAT?!**

**AND WHY IS SHE SO ANGRY AT MIKURU?!**

**FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!**

**P.S Sorry about the past tense then to present tense thing T_T I got to work on that….''**

**~UB55~**

**~Thanks 4 reading! Please review, Thank you~**


End file.
